Jorge Garcia
Jorge Raoul Luis Garcia III is the snobby rich kid of the Backyard kids. He is known for being the '7th richest child in the world'. Appearance 1997-2003 Jorge has brown hair, tan skin, an oval shaped head and large square glasses. He wears a dress-shirt and tie, dress shorts and expensive sneakers. 2004-2006 His glasses are noticeable smaller, he wears a light green t-shirt, a green Italian vest, blue shorts, and brocades. 2007-2010 Jorge's appearance has changed noticeably from his last appearance, he got taller, wears a different t-shirt, dark jeans and sneakers. He got round glasses. Present Jorge's appearance changes again; he got shorter, no longer wears glasses, now wears a polo shirt (with sweatshirt over the shoulder), dress shorts, and sneakers. Personality His personality has nearly always remained the same. Very snooty and looks down on others who aren't on the same social level as him and his family, leaving him with very few friends. Player Cards Baseball ('97) = Jorge is a good ball player, but he can not see very well without his glasses. His depth perception is a bit off too, so he does not like playing in the outfield. Skill Ratings |-|Baseball '01 & '03 = Jorge tends to be more concerned with keeping his expensive trousers clean than playing. Regardless, the young Mr. Garcia does show some promise in the outfield. At the plate, though, he appears to be afraid of the ball. And what's up with that swing? Bats: Right Throws: Right Skill Ratings |-|Baseball '05 = Jorge is more concerned with his clean expensive trousers than playing, but he can play defense. Bats: Right Throws: Right Skill Ratings |-|Soccer ('98) = Jorge has good overall skills, but he worries too much about getting dirty. Jorge's favorite position is bench-warmer, because he won't get dirty there. Skill Ratings |-|Soccer MLS Edition / 2004 = Jorge tends to be more concerned with keeping his expensive trousers clean then playing. Regardless, the young Mr. Garcia does show some promise on the turf. He prefers games later in the day, because with the early games and the humidity, his glasses fog up too much. Kicks: Right Skill Ratings |-|Soccer (PlayStation) = Jorge tends to be more concerned with keeping his expensive trousers clean than playing. Regardless, the young Mr. Garcia does show some promise on the turf. He prefers games later in the day, because with the early games and the humidity, his glasses fog up too much. Kicks: Right Skill Ratings |-|Football ('99) = Jorge doesn't like to get dirty. He likes to play the positions that offer less contact, like kicker or QB. But his favorite position is bench-warmer. Skill Ratings |-|Football 2002 = Jorge doesn't like to get dirty. Needless to say, this can be quite a drawback in football. Despite this, he can throw and kick as well as anyone. Throws: Right Skill Ratings |-|Basketball ('01) = He's not what you'd call a 'natural athlete', but Jorge's long arms can alter a lot of shots, and he's got a decent touch inside. Unfortunately, his fear of getting dirty severely limits his game. Shoots: Right Skill Ratings |-|Hockey ('02)= Skill Ratings Trivia *In Sandlot Sluggers and Rookie Rush, Jorge captains the team called the "Uptown Royalty" and plays his home games at the "Garcia Manor" field. *In the original Backyard Football, it is revealed that Jorge comes from a rich, Cuban family. Category:Backyard Sports Kids (1998-2010) Category:Backyard Kids Category:Newest Discontinued Characters Category:Males